


Can't Fight This Feeling

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan Donnelly's late for work. Again. But little did Ant McPartlin know that it was going to be a different day at work than their usual days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Can't Fight This Feeling"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-IB5qZ0HDw) by Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson from Glee and it's originally sung by REO Speedwagon).  
>  ** _#RIPCoryMonteith: "He didn't die. He took the midnight train going anywhere." You'll always be our hearts, Mr Quarterback._**
> 
> This is complete fiction, this never happened. (I really hope this never happened and/or never will happen, otherwise I'll be really angry at some people. Please don't be mad at me for writing some of the characters in a certain way. I do like them a lot in real life. They're just not really nice in my story. Dec has already come out as gay in this fic by the way.) I don't own any of the characters in this story, I only own the words I have written.
> 
> It also contains some explicit language and I wrote this story from Ant's point of view. (I really like to write from Ant's POV apparently).

Dec and I got picked up by our driver Joe for another day of auditions of Britain's Got Talent. I was always the one who got picked up first. Dec let us always wait for a few minutes, but today Dec was even more late than usual and Joe had already honked two times.  
"I'll go and get him, Joe," I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Dec!" I shouted when I entered my best friend's house with the key he gave me when he moved in.  
I didn't get a response, so I walked up the stairs. I heard the shower run.  
I was about to knock on the bathroom door when I heard Dec sing.

 ** _"I can't fight this feeling any longer and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_**  
**_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_**  
**_I only wish I had the strength to let it show"_**

Hearing Dec sing reminded me of our music career. I have a lot of embarrassing memories of that time, but I never stopped loving to hear Dec's voice.

 ** _"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight_**  
**_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_**  
**_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"_**

It felt like Dec sang those words to a particular person.

 ** _"And I can't fight this feeling anymore_**  
**_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_**  
**_It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars_**  
**_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore"_**

Dec turned off the shower and it didn't take him long to get out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where I sat myself down as I heard Dec sing.  
"Oh hi, Ant. I didn't hear you come in," Declan said as he pulled some clothes on.  
"Yeah, you were late again," I replied. "Joe's waiting outside."  
"Sorry, I forgot the time. It won't happen again."  
I smiled. "You always say it won't happen again, but you'll still be late the next day."  
"I'm sorry," Dec apologised again.  
"Don't be, that's who you are. Come on, Joe's waiting for us," I said when I stood up.

Joe drove us to the Britain's Got Talent studio. We were still on time, although Dec was late, because Simon Cowell wasn't there yet.  
My wife Lisa did Stephen Mulhern's make up for Britain's Got More Talent and she told me this morning to go to the studio without her, because she would leave our house early.  
"I'm in the make-up room if you need me," I told Dec.

"Hey, Lise. I'm here," I said as I walked into the make-up room.  
I didn't get a reply, because Lisa wasn't there, which was weird.  
I walked down the corridor when I heard a soft voice from Stephen's dressing room. "Yes, Stephen! Go on!" The voice sounded like my wife's.  
I didn't understand what I heard, so I opened the door, which wasn't locked.  
There she was, my wife, kissing the host of Britain's Got More Talent. And they weren't only kissing.  
"What the bloody hell is going here?" I shouted.  
"Babe, it's not what you think it is!" Lisa tried to explain while she put her clothes back on.  
I got tears in my eyes. "What is it what you two were doing then?"  
"It is what you think, Ant. We were having sex, because Lisa chose me over you," Stephen replied.  
I started crying at that point. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve any of this?"  
"Like you wouldn't spend all your free time with Dec instead of me," Lisa said.  
"Me hanging out with Dec isn't a reason to cheat on me!" I shouted.  
"You don't give me any attention at all!" my wife shouted back.  
"That's not true..."  
Stephen shot me an angry glance. "It is true, Ant, otherwise Lisa wouldn't make a move on me."  
"How long has this been going on?" I asked as I wiped my tears away.  
"Three months," Lisa said. "And I think we're done, Ant. I'm choosing for Stephen, for real this time. He's way more attractive than you are and he gives me all the attention I need."  
"But I love you, Lisa," I cried. "You are the love of my life."  
"Just go, Ant. She's choosing me," Stephen responded.

I left Stephen's dressing room to go back to the dressing room I shared with Dec.  
Dec was seated on the couch and he pulled me in his arms when he saw me crying. "Hey, what's going on? Why are you crying?"  
"Lisa has been cheating on me..." I sobbed. "With Stephen for three months and now she's choosing him over me."  
"Oh my God, that fucking bitch! How could she do that to you?" Dec replied.  
"She thinks I didn't give her any attention, because I would spend all my free time with you," I said while the tears kept streaming down my face. "She also thinks Stephen's way more attractive than me. I'm sure it's my stupid forehead and Stephen's big manhood she's talking about."  
"Hey, don't be daft, Anth," Dec kissed my cheek multiple times. "Lisa is very stupid for saying all of these things, because I think you're really attractive, especially your forehead makes you a very attractive man." My best friend gave me a kiss on my forehead. "And I've seen your manhood a few times and you should not complain about that, because it's pretty big."  
I laughed as I stopped crying. "Are you watching me when I get changed, you little pervert?"  
"Maybe," Dec blushed.

"Thank you, Dec. You have no idea how much our friendship means to me," I honestly said.  
"You don't need to thank me, Anth. I'm always here for you and I will never ever leave you, because you mean way too much to me. I love you, man."  
"I love you too, mate. I love you too," I pulled Declan even closer to me. "Can I ask you something though?"  
Dec nodded. "Sure. You can ask me anything."  
"I heard you singing _Can't Fight This Feeling_ in the shower this morning," I replied. "Were you singing about a certain person? Are you in love with David or something?"  
My best friend giggled. "Oh God, no. I'm not in love with David and I never will be in love with him," his head turned red. "But I did sing about a certain person."  
"Do you want to tell me who you're in love with then? Maybe I can help you with letting that man know you're in love with him."  
"I don't know if I should tell him, he's suffering from a break-up," Declan said.  
I kissed Dec's head. "Of course you should tell him about your feelings, even if he hasn't been single for a long time."

"Alright then..." my best friend started. "I know you just broke up with your wife, Anth, but you should know I've been in love with you for quite a few years."  
I opened my mouth in disbelieve. "You're in love with me? You're in love with the guy who just got dumped by his wife, because she thinks he's ugly?"  
"Like I said, I think you're really attractive. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life," Dec kissed my cheek. "I love you to the moon and back, Anth. I will always love you and I will never leave you. You are my world and you are my everything. You are the reason why I have such an amazing life."  
I didn't know how to respond, so I moved my face closer to Dec's. Our lips touched and I have never felt like this before in my entire life.  
"I love you so much, Dec. I should have chosen you before I got together with Lisa."  
"Thank you for saying that, my beautiful man," Declan replied. "And let me show you how much I love you."  
My best friend locked the door, so nobody could disturb us.


End file.
